Drabbles s'il vous plait!
by Kelehane et Yuki
Summary: Petits délires avec Yuki! Plusieurs drabbles pour rire à ne pas prendre au sérieux!    Yaoi SasuNaruSasu!
1. Chapter 1

Hey !^^

Voici une série de drabbles qui, je l'espère va vous plaire !Comme si je vous laissez le choix ! XD (Je rigole !)

**Titre(s) **: _Seuls sur l'île déserte_

**Résumé :** Naruto et Sasuke sont seul sur une île déserte ! (Pas de Lemon, juste un peu d'humour !^^)

Sur ce, bonne lectures les lecteurs!^^

* * *

**Seuls sur une île déserte**

« Vous verrez, les hélicoptères font fureur dans tout les villages ninja, et puis estimez vous heureux d'être les premiers de Konoha à faire l'expérience. »

Saleté de vieille ! Je savais pas que les hélicoptères qui s'écrabouille ça faisait fureur ! Estimons nous heureux d'avoir était les premiers ! Des cobayes ouai !

Punaise être seul sur une île déserte déjà ça, ça fait chier, mais quand en plus je suis seul avec Naruto ça ça me tue ! C'est pas possible pourquoi la vie s'acharne t-elle sur moi à ce point ? 3 mois ! 3 mois que je me le coltine nuit et jour ! Autrement dit : L'Enfer ! Il se plaint, me chauffe, se plaint, mange, dors, me chauffe et se plein. Grrrr je vais le tuer ! Mais bon, je suis sur que quelqu'un va venir nous chercher… du moins j'espère…

-Saaaasuuuukeeee…j'ai mal au pied !

-…

-Sasuke j'ai soif !

-…

-Sasuke j'ai faim !

Que quelqu'un me retienne ! Je vais finir par le tuer si il continue à se plaindre !

-Sasuke on va mourir !

-Mais non !

-Siiiii on va mourir je te dis. Vas-y tue moi et mange moi comme ça tu porras survivre.

-Non merci on ne sait jamais où tu as put traîner ! Et puis j'ai pas envie de mourir d'une indigestion !

-Je suis sérieux Sasuke, tue moi et mange moi !

-Ne me tente pas Naruto !

Le silence ! Ah ça j'adore ! J'ai crus que je ne l'entendrais plus.

-Saaaasuuuuukeee ooonnnn vaaaa mouuuriiiiree ! Ouiiiiiiiiinnnnn

-Oh non Naruto, pitié ne pleure pas ! Je ferais ce que tu veux mais ne pleur pas !

-Tout ce que je veux ?

-Euh…

-Tu veux jouer à Adam et Eve ?

-… ?

-Au papa et à la maman…

-Naruto, ne me dis pas que je suis censé comprendre ce que j'ai cru comprendre et que n'es pas entrain de penser ce à quoi je pense que tu pense.

Naruto frôle mon bras de haut en bas avec son doigt et me fait les yeux de chien battu. Et je cède à la tentation.

-Euh Sasuke…

-Quoi encore !

-Euh comment dire… c'est moi le papa… SasUKE !

-Rêve !

-Justement dans mes rêves tu es le UKE et moi, comme je suis…

-Non !

-Allez ! T'as dis tout ce que je veux ! Tu n'as donc aucun honneur?

-…

-Merci !^^

Naruto commence à enlever mon T-shirt et…

-C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Je lève la tête et vois Kakashi dans un hélicoptère. Il est sûrement venus pour me… enfin je veux dire nous sauver ! Je vois alors notre sensei prendre un mégaphone :

-ON NE VEUT SURTOUT PAS VOUS DERANGER, ON REVIENDRA VOUS CHERCHER DEMAIN SI ON A LE TEMPS ! PENSAIT A VOUS PROTEGER !

Et c'est ainsi que je vis l'hélicoptère s'éloigner.

-Il est gentil Kakashi tu trouve pas Sasuke !

-Narutooooo….

-Oui mon Sasu-chou kukuku

-COURT OU JE TE TUE !

Voilà ! XD

Sasuke : tout ça pour…

Naruto : tout ça pour…

Yuki : tout ça pour ça !

Kéléhane : Hum… Ouaip ! Kakashi, avoue que c'est mieux que Icha-Icha paradise !

Kakashi : Que l'on pardonne cette pauvre enfant, elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit. Une review pour tenter de sauver son âme.(quoi que y a plus grand chose à sauver…)


	2. I love le prof d'English!

**Titre : **_I love le prof d'english !_

**Résumé :** Naruto est dans un collège spécialisé dans l'anglais, mais voilà, Naruto est nul en anglais et de toute façon, ne s'y intéresse pas. Oui, en effet Naruto préfère penser au prof qu'au cours !

**Note:** Pour les fautes d'orthographe oui autre... PARDOOON T-T

**Note 2:** C'est une Schoolfic et c'est un peu OCC, surtout Sasuke!

Sur ce, Bonne lecture les lecteurs^^ !

* * *

**I love le prof d'English !**

Sakura soupira.

-Naruto tu es le seul du collège à ne pas avoir la moyenne en anglais, alors la moindre des chose serait d'écouter monsieur Uchiwa, tu crois pas ?

-Je peut pas je suis sur excité ! Tu t'imagine que hier il à changé son répondeur, sa voix était tellement… tellement…

-Quoiiii ! tu l'as encore appelé hier soir ?

-Bah oui ! Et ce soir, je franchis le cap, j'envois des Sms !

Naruto soupira pour la énièmes fois de la journée. Il regarda une dernière fois le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Une chance que le fan club de monsieur Uchiwa connaisse tout de lui ! Elles avaient réussi à trouver son numéro de portable par on ne sait quel moyen (_et on préfère ne pas le savoir)_ et Naruto avait réussi à négocier pour avoir le numéro en question.

Son prof d'anglais était comme un dieu pour lui. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Et pour pouvoir s'endormir avec dans ses pensés la voix du brun accompagné de son image, il l'appelait et après que le brun ce soit lassé de ce jeu qu'il devait trouver ridicule, il ne répondait plus et laissait le pauvre blond sur sa messagerie. Que ferait monsieur Uchiwa si il apprenait par un moyen quelconque que c'est Naruto qui l'appelle tout les soirs ? Mieux vaut ne pas y penser…

-Naruto t'as tout faut !

Naruto se retourne et voit que Monsieur Uchiwa regarde ses exercices, il va d'ailleurs passer tout le cours à expliquer ce qu'il faut faire à Naruto. Naruto l'a même fait sourire avec ses conneries ! Il n'y a qu'avec Naruto qu'il sourit, comment peut-on être aussi nul en anglais, voilà ce que lui demande le prof à chaque fois qu'il dit ou écrit une bêtise plus grosse que lui.

-Naruto t'est un cas sérieux !

-C'est pas de ma faute !

-Non c'est juste que comme tu n'aime pas l'anglais donc tu n'es pas concentré et tu n'y arrive pas !

-Même pas vrai d'abord ! C'est pas moi qui n'aime pas l'anglais ! C'est l'anglais qui ne m'aime pas, nuance !

Naruto aurait bien aimé ajouter que si il n'était pas attentif, c'était uniquement de sa faute mais n'en fis rien.

-Monsieur, dans l'exercice trois, ça veut dire quoi something ?

-Ca veut dire quelque chose Naruto !

-Et c'est quoi c'est quoi ce quelque chose ?

-Bah… quelque chose…

-Merci j'avais compris mais…

-T'es con ou tu le fait exprès ?

Puis Monsieur Uchiwa explosa de rire et déposa, devant toute la classe un baiser sur le front de Naruto en lui disant qu'il était trop drôles !

Le soir après les cours, Naruto fit comme prévu et attrapa son portable.

« Salut^^ Ca va ? »

**« **T'es qui est comment t'as eu mon num ?** »**

« Je suis dans ta classe et j'ai réussi à avoir ton num par ton fan club »

**« **Qu'est que tu me veux ?** »**

« Me + you = 3 devant le collège à demain !»

**« **Never !** »**

« Disons plutôt never et demi »

**« ** T'es sur que tu es dans ma classe parce que t'est vraiment nulle en anglais !** »**

« Oui je suis sur que je suis dans ta classe et oui je suis NUL mais sans « e » je suis un mec ! »

**« **Oh, c'est toi Naruto ! Pour une surprise, ça c'est une surprise !Bon, va pour never et demi XD** »**

« Pourquoi vous changez d'avis tout d'un coup et comment vous avez su que c'était moi ? »

**« **T'es le seul de l'école à être nul en anglais à ce point et je change d'avis parce que je t'aime bien et toi, pourquoi tu passe du tutoiement au vouvoiement ?** »**

« Je pensais que tu préféré… »

**« **Non** »**

« Ah… Bon je vais faire mes devoirs d'English, on se retrouve demain à never et demi ? »

**« **XD, à demain Naru ! D** »**

_The Fin XD_

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous ne trouvait pas Naruto trop ridicule… Mais vous avez un aperçu de ce à quoi ressemble mes notes en anglais ! Pour le quelque chose, ça met vraiment arrivé, sauf que c'était en allemand ! La honte ! Le prof m'a pas dit la même chose que Sasuke ! Non moi j'ai eu le droit au : « t'es vraiment une blonde !» Et alors ? Avouer que ça porte confusion !**

**Bref : ^^Review ?**


End file.
